


just playing

by watergator



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: dan and phil decide to turn their date into a game
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 16
Kudos: 184





	just playing

Phil’s mindlessly scrolling through twitter. He’s found a thread about weird conspiracies that’s bound to freak him out and give him nightmares, but he’s interested nonetheless, drawn in to each scary little tweet.

That is, however, until Dan who’s been sat beside him, engrossed in his own phone, is throwing his legs over him to straddle his hips.

Phil simply drops his phone onto the cushion beside him to look up and smile at him.

“M’bored,” Dan whines. His knees are bracketing his hips, and despite his gangly structure, he’s able to duck his head down where he buries it into Phil’s neck.

He kisses him there, soft and slow and sweet, when Phil lets out a low chuckle.

“Bored or just horny?” He asks.

Dan hums against his neck, the skin there is already wet and tingling from the brief constant.

Dan pulls away for a second to pout at Phil in a childish manner.

“Both. I’m horny bored.”

Phil laughs again and Dan goes back to kissing his neck. They both know he won’t stay there too long, too afraid of leaving a mark when Phil’s already got a video planned for the week.

But if feels good nonetheless.

Dan makes a desperate noise against him, his hips shift over his and Phil’s laughing again.

“I was reading something you know,” he tells him. His hands are creeping their way up Dan’s bare thighs; clad in just his pants and his oversized hoodie, he looks a treat, and there’s just enough skin showing to get Phil going crazy.

“Well now you’re not,” Dan mumbles as he starts to explore the skin between his jaw and ear.

Phil’s breath catches in his chest as Dan moves to close his earlobe between his teeth, giving it a light tug.

Phil’s squeezing at Dan’s thighs. He can see he’s already half hard in his boxers and despite the layers of underwear and his own jeans separating them, he doesn’t think it’ll take him long to get all the way.

Dan’s sucking on the bottom half of his ear, little wisps of breath tickle his wet skin, making greedy little sounds that come from the back of his throat.

_ Greedy _ is what Phil thinks of him.

“You can’t just have sex with me because you’re bored,” Phil says.

Dan pulls back, licking his lips, his eyes flicker over Phil’s face.

“You don’t wanna?” He asks, his voice a touch confused.

Phil’s just grinning. It’s good to wind Dan up at times. It’s fun.

“Of course I wanna,” he tells him, cocking his head a little to feign innocence; the kind that he knows drives Dan mad in all the best ways.

“You gotta wine and dine me first,” he tells him, lips tugging into a sly grin.

Dan blinks at him, honestly confused for a moment before he’s huffing out a laugh.

“You wanna go on a  _ date  _ before we fuck?” He says in one breath, clearly still worked up. “You sappy bitch.”

Phil reaches up and pokes at Dan’s obvious dimple. 

“Not sappy. Just would like to have some romantic times with the man I wanna sleep with later on.”

Dan snorts, and then groans before he’s falling on top of Phil, squishing them both.

Phil’s about to protest but Dan’s already catching his words with his own mouth as their lips press together.

Phil melts into it, it’s warm and hot and good all mixed in with one.

Just as he feels it’s going somewhere, Dan pulls away. He has a smile plastered across his face.

“Fine then,” he says. “I’ll go on a date with you.”

Phil grins. “Yeah?”

Dan’s already pulling himself off of him, and standing up to stretch out his long, naked legs. Phil can’t help but watch before Dan’s clearing his throat and he’s looking back up at those mischievous eyes.

“But you’re paying,” he adds, smile slick and knowing.

Phil just simply rolls away and groans into the cushion, listening to Dan leave the room with an airy laugh. 

*

Phil books tickets to the cinema that night. They’d planned on seeing the film as part of their annual Oscar tradition, but right now a movie seemed fit for this weird little role play game they had going on.

Phil gets dressed in a shirt he finds at the back of his wardrobe, and Dan showers and changes into his black jumper, the one that hangs off his frame and makes him look delicate and small.

When they meet each other in the hallway, Phil kinda wishes he’d just let Dan have his way there and then on the couch.

But he’s sticking to this now, and when Dan grins at him, he knows it’ll all be worth it.

*

They’re pretty much silent the whole journey there. It’s nothing new; they’re not fond of holding conversation together with someone in such close proximity, but right now it feels different.

For some reason as they grow closer to their destination, Phil starts to feel genuinely nervous.

He’s not sure why. It’s only Dan for Christ’s sake.

He’s been on hundreds, if not, thousands of dates with the man, and he’s in a loving and committed relationship with him - there’s really nothing to be nervous about at all.

But this new element feels strange. It’s strange in a good way that has butterflies flapping around in his tummy, and his heart kicking against his chest.

He looks at Dan who’s facing the window, and it hits Phil that this is exactly how he felt all those years ago when he first spotted Dan on that train station platform.

They arrive at the cinema and they make a slow walk into the lobby.

Dan has his hands shoved into his pockets and Phil can still feel his heart racing against his chest.

“Do you want snacks?” Dan asks. 

It’s a stupid question because of  _ course  _ Phil wants snacks. He always wants snacks, and a trip to the cinema only indulges those wants even more.

And Dan of all people knows that especially.

But  _ this  _ Dan and Phil that they’re playing don’t know that.

Phil smiles at him before clearing his throat.

“Oh. Uh yeah, sure. We can get snacks if you want. What popcorn do you like?”

_ Sweet,  _ is the answer he knows.

“Sweet,” Dan confirms.

Phil grins before walking up to the counter and orders their food. The girl servicing them looks between them both, almost like she’s trying to figure it out and for a moment Phil panics.

But she simply grins, and hands them both their buckets.

“Enjoy the movie!” She beams at them as the walk away.

Dan’s holding his bucket to his chest.

“Do you think that she—“

Phil looks at him.

“Knows that we’re on our first date?” He asks in a quiet voice.

Dan just smiles, all tension eases.

“Probably.”

*

Phil’s booked seats right at the back.

They usually go for middle seats, after long discussions and debates between them both they’d come to the conclusion as to which cinema seats where best for maximum enjoyment.

So when Phil leads them to the last row at the back, Dan’s got a confused look about him.

“You like sitting at the back?” Dan asks as he takes his seat.

Phil’s already got his hand in his popcorn bucket when he looks at grins at Dan.

“No,” he says with a shake of his head. “I just like the back easier.”

Dan’s smiling too now. “And why’s that?”

Phil’s heart beats against his ribs. “Makes it easier to make out with the cute boys I take back here.”

The theatre lighting is low, but Phil still manages to see the blush that rushes across Dan’s face.

Phil chuckles to himself as he throws the handful of popcorn into his mouth and turns his attention to the screen.

*

The first ten minutes of the film and Phil is properly engrossed. He’s half forgotten he’s supposed to be playing along with this game he’s created with Dan, and he’s already halfway through his popcorn when there’s a loud booming sound coming from the speakers, making him jump, and popcorn goes flying.

He’s about to lean closer to Dan to make a joke or maybe just see his reaction to his tiny jumpscare, but he’s stopped when he feels a heavy and warm hand against his thigh. He turned his head to look at Dan only to see that he has a relaxed look about him, attention turned to the movie playing and there’s a faint smile tugging at his lips.

_ Bastard,  _ Phil thinks. Dan is a bastard.

Phil does nothing, looking away from his smug face and back to the movie where he tries to pay attention to what’s happening, but Dan’s hand starts moving and Phil realises he can't pay attention to what’s happening even if he tried his hardest.

Dan’s hand is moving at an agonisingly slow pace, creeping its way further and further up his thigh, and Phil’s not sure where the breaking point is for him.

It’s not like they’ve done things like that before.

But that was before the billboards with their faces plastered across them, featuring the books and tours they’ve parades across the world. It was before they were in the larger circle of YouTube fame and before they couldn’t go out of the house without being wary of people who would know who they were. 

It’s not like they ever went so far; just the occasional grope and snog in a dark corner with the thrill of being in public; the risk of being caught.

That risk is less exciting now and more horrifying. Shoving themselves into the closet with a crowbar across the handles to ensure nobody could pry, even if they tried their hardest.

But right now the cinema is dark, and they’re right at the back where nobody can see them. From what Phil can gather from the various balding heads, it seems he’s picked a perfect time to be here, surrounded by elderly men and their wives who probably wouldn’t care for who they are and what they’re doing.

Dan’s hand has manages to make its way over his crotch, hidden behind the popcorn bucket he has there.

Phil sucks in a sharp breath and looks at Dan.

Dan smiles and Phil smiles back, and with that, Dan’s pressing his hand down right over his zipper and Phil feels himself swell under the touch.

It doesn’t feel like a whole lot, in fact, it doesn’t feel like anything at all other than just a light pressure over his jeans.

He’s so restricted that he doubts he’ll get fully hard from this, that added to the fact that he’s in a room full of strangers, he doesn’t think he could fully get aroused in such a public setting, no matter how hot Dan was acting right now.

Just as Phil stretches his legs out and crosses his ankles over one another to try and give him some relief to the slow burn build up, Dan takes his hand away completely.

Phil says nothing and whips his head around to look at him. He glances at Phil with a smug look before turning his head once again and watching the film.

Phil draws a breath between his teeth and shoves his hand into the popcorn as a means of distraction.

As good as the film seems to be, he really wishes for it to be over soon.

*

As soon as the credits are rolling Phil’s standing up, stumbling over himself as the lights come back on.

Dan chuckles at him before they’re quickly leaving, evident that they’re both wound up enough of their own game.

They reach the lobby and Phil rings for a taxi to take them home.

When he’s disconnected and shoving his phone into his pocket, he notices the almost bashful look across Dan’s face.

“Tonight was really fun,” he tells him, voice quiet. The lobby is starting to filter with people coming in and out, but no one takes mind to them as they stand there awkwardly together.

“Yeah?” Phil asks. He’s not sure why but that nervous feeling has come back. He feels the same way he did when they first went up on the big wheel; heart pounding and palms sweating.

Dan grins. “Yeah,” he tells him. “I kinda don’t want it to end.”

Phil’s brain has to click into gear to realise what Dan’s insinuating. Ten years of a steady relationship have left him slow in the department of taking cues from cute guys who are interested in him, only because he’s so used to Dan already being into him.

He swallows thickly, trying to calm himself when he says,

“You wanna come back to my place?”

Dan grins, like he giddy with the suggestion or the fact that Phil’s still playing along, and he nods.

“Fuck. Yes.”

*

They’re reserved in the car still. In his head Phil likes to imagine that they’d be clawing at one another by now, sucking faces and panting and already hard for the promise of what lies ahead for them.

But they’re still Dan and Phil, and although a small kiss wouldn’t go amiss, they still have to be careful, even if the driver does seem like he’s totally uninterested in them both.

*

They get back to the apartment and as Phil’s putting the key into the door he hears Dan make a sound. He turns to face him.

“Penthouse apartment, huh?” Dan smirks. “You must be rich.”

Phil simply rolls his eyes with a fond laugh as he swings the door open and lets them both in.

It doesn’t take long for Dan to suddenly be all over him.

They’re kissing and sucking and scratching and it’s unlike any feeling Phil’s had before.

He’s been horny and desperate before, and it’s always felt like that with Dan.

But right now it feels like that part of him is dialled up to eleven; like this is a brand new version of themselves they’re exploring for the first time.

Phil manages to break away between kisses and when he looks at Dan he’s already flushed a beautiful pink and his eyes are glossy with lust.

“Bedroom,” Phil mutters as he kisses him again.

Dan moans before pulling back and saying.

“Lead the way.”

Phil takes him to his (their) bedroom where he backs him up until the backs of his knees are hitting the bed and he’s falling backwards.

Laid out on the bed with his chest heaving in tiny, wanting huffs, Phil clambers up on top of him and kisses him again.

His hands find their way towards his jeans, where his fingers start to unbutton and unzip.

He’s already tugging the clothing halfway down his legs when he realises they’re still playing. And even though his brain is screaming at him to just pull the bloody things off, he looks at Dan and asks him.

“Can I take them off?”

Dan’s grinning ear to ear and he nods, his curls swooshing against the pillow.

“Take it off,” he tells him as Phil continues to peel them off his legs. “Take it all off.”

Phil wastes no time in stripping them both down.

As soon as he has his socks off, Dan’s pushing him up and they’re switching, this time it’s Phil who’s laying on his back, and Dan’s straddling his naked waist.

“Fuck you’re hot,” Dan groans, running his palms along the ridges of Phil’s ribs, making him shudder under his touch.

Phil bites his lip and looks up at Dan. 

His cock is strained and a deep purple colour. There’s a bubble of precome at his tip that indicates that he’s enjoying this so very much.

Phil’s own dick is hard across his stomach, and as soon as Dan’s hands start trailing south, it starts to pick up interest as it gives a few violent twitches.

“Where’s your lube?” Dan asks, hands stopping as they reach his hips.

Phil wants to scream and pushing his dick into his hands just to feel some relief but he doesn’t. Instead he looks at Dan and the innocent and naive face he’s pulling off and nods towards the bedside drawer where they always keep a bottle.

Dan stretches across him to grab it and their cocks brush up against one another.

Phil hisses and Dan just chuckles.

“You’re so fucking big,” Dan comments as he pops the cap off the bottle as holds out his fingers.

He drizzles some onto his fingers rather messily and Phil watches in awe like it's the most incredible thing he’s ever witnessed.

Time stands still as their eyes meet.

“Am I the biggest?” Phil asks quietly. Usually it’d feel wrong and weird, but right now Phil likes it.

He likes the look it causes upon Dan’s face.

He nods quickly before taking Phil in his hand, wanking him slowly.

“Fuck yes.”  Phil tries to think of something to say to keep the game going, but when Dan’s got those large hands of his on him, his brain seems to short circuit and he forgets everything he’s ever known before.

He closes his eyes and tips his head back against the pillow, and all he can hear is his own ragged breathing and the slick sound of skin against skin as Dan continues to work his hand against his length.

Time oozes like honey; thick and slow as Dan touches and tugs and pulls at him. 

Dan knows all the right tricks on him, but tonight he’s being sloppy and uncaring. Tonight he’s touching Phil like it’s something new and uncharted.

It feels so, so good.

“Stop,” Phil tells him and he opens his eyes to see Dan still sat above him, the head of his cock is enveloped by his giant hands. He looks pretty pleased with himself.

“What do you want?” Dan asks, thumb running slowly over his tip.

Phil shudders and gasps before he speaks, voice cracking.

“Wanna fuck you so bad.”

Dan grunts and moans, and nods before quickly getting off Phil and taking his place on the bed.

That waste no time as Phil swipes the lube off the bed where Dan had left it and pours a generous amount over his fingers.

And now it really  _ does  _ feel like the first time again.

He circles Dan’s rim, watching as it flutters and Phil swears his mouth runs dry at the sight.

With one push he’s knuckle deep. Dan groans and Phil makes a sound alongside him.

“So tight,” Phil utters as he pumps his finger in slowly. “I bet you’re so, so tight.”

Dan says nothing, and instead holds the backs of his knees as if to give Phil better access there.

Phil bites at his lip and quickly adds another finger.

“There,” Dan says suddenly after his body jolts. “Fucking. There.”

Phil watches him; eyes closed, skin blotchy, hair a sweaty mess stuck to his forehead and bottom lip swollen and puffy. He looks absolutely fucked and they haven’t already started yet.

Phil adds another finger and decides to mess around a bit. If they’re still playing then he’ll have a little fun with it.

Each pump and drag of his fingers, he manages to miss Dan’s spot everytime. It leaves him a writhing, whiney mess each time he’s close to that very feeling, but Phil makes sure to crook his fingers too far to the left of the right, missing completely with only a slight brush to keep him on edge.

Eventually he’s stretched out enough and as much fun as the teasing is, Phil is starting to feel impatient.

He pulls his fingers out slowly, and wraps his hand around his cock to give it a few slow pumps.

Dan looks at Phil.

“You ready?” Phil asks.

Dan hums, and just as Phil’s guiding himself to Dan’s hole, he’s stopped by a hand on his chest.

“Wait!” Dan exclaims, jumping up so suddenly it almost knocks Phil sideways.

Phil’s about to ask what’s wrong, but Dan’s already opening his mouth to speak.

“Condoms,” he says simply. “Do you have condoms?”

Phil blinks at him, the persona slips for a moment as he’s watching Dan’s face grow into a smile.   
  
“I’m not gonna sleep with you without a condom, silly,” Dan tells him, his bottom lip juts out in a pouty kind of way, and right now all he wants to do is do horrifically dirty and unspeakable things to that beautiful lip.

Instead he clears his throat and nods.    
  
“In the bathroom.”   
  
Dan gets up and pads towards the ensuite and Phil just lays back down to catch his breath as he listens to the sound of Dan rifling arounf for the condoms which he fucking hopes are in there.   
  
They don’t really tend to use them all of the time, but he’s sure there must be some left over in one of their drawers and he’s starting to doubt they even have any when Dan walks back in, condom in hand as he walks across the room with a grin, his dick still half hard between his legs.   
  
It breaks the immersion a bit as Dan casually lets himself hang loose like that, but Phil doesn’t care as he sits back up and Dan lays back down.   
  
Dan giggles as Phil grabs at the rubber and tears it open with his teeth with a hungry growl.   
  
“Put it on me,” he asks Dan after the vision flashes in his head. It’s always hot when Dan rolls it over him, hard and aching, and especially now as Dan fumbles in that bambi like facade he’s putting on.   
  
Once it’s on and Dan’s laying back down, his legs fall open and Phil holds himself at the base as he leans across Dan to kiss him again, this time it’s slow and sweet and long.   
  
They pull away and Dan gasps as Phil rubs his tip at his fluttering hole.   
  
“You okay?” Phil asks, voice quiet.   
  
Dan’s arms come up and around to hook around the back of his neck, pulling him in, foreheads bumping.   
  
“Fuck me,” he tells him.   
  
Phil pushes in and they groan in unison. Phil rolls his hips and Dan lets out a high pitched moan that only spurs Phil to keep going.   
  
Phil’s pushing himself in and out and Dan’s squeezing around him, rewarding him with little pants and moans.   
  
Phil starts to pick up the pace, hunched over as he drops his head against Dan’s shoulder, his hair half flops down over his eyes, but he doesn’t care as he squeezes them shut and rolls his hips in time with Dan’s little half movements.   
  
He kisses at his shoulder as he pulls his head up to look at him.   
  
“What do you want?” He asks in between pants.   
  
Dan’s eyes are shut tight and he cracks them open to look at Phil momentarily before he’s muttering out the words Phil’s already predicted.   
  
“My neck,” he grunts. “Kiss my neck.”   
  
Game or no game, Phil kisses at Dan’s neck like it’s the only skill he has. He sucks and licks and nips, moving across each patch of skin his tongue takes him. He tries to keep his thrusts consistent, but every time he slows down or near stops, Dan’s pushing his own hips up to remind him of what they’re doing.   
  
“You feel so good,” Dan cries out and Phil just grunts in response as he focuses on getting the rhythm and the aim all right.    
  
Multitasking really isn’t his forte.   
  
Phil’s feeling close now. Dan’s tight around him and whilst the layer of latex between them dulls the sensation slightly, it still feels good when Dan’s digging his fingernails into the nape of neck, scratching and clawing at him like he’s all he’s got hold of.   
  
“Gonna come soon,” Phil tells him between pants.   
  
He manages to look at Dan who’s completely blissed out. The feeling of this utter new sensation must be mutual.   
  
“Wanna feel you come,” Dan groans. “Wanna make you come, baby.”   
  
The pet name slips from his lips and if Phil was in another frame of mind he’d maybe tease him; call him out on losing the game. But right now Phil’s balls are drawn tight to his body, there’s sweat gathering across his body and his dick is desperate for a release.   
  
“Dan,” he mutters and that’s all it takes.    
  
One final thrust and he’s coming. He feels the condom fill up around his dick, wet and mushy but it doesn’t matter as his hips give little jerks and thrusts, trying to bury himself as deep inside him as he possibly can.   
  
He’s dropping his head down and his arms shake to hold himself up from completely crushing Dan.   
  
“Phil,” he whines and Phil manages to pull himself up to take a look at him before he slips out of him.   
  
Face red and a desperate look, his eyes flicker over to his dick where it still is hard against his stomach, angry and purple looking.   
  
“Lemme,” Phil mumbles as he reaches down and wraps his hand around him.   
  
Phil wanks him, his arm beginning to burn as he goes fast and hard across him, desperate to see him come like this. Dan plants his feet deep into the mattress, tilts his head back and his fists find the blankets as he grips on tight.   
  
“I’m coming,” he tells him before he’s actually coming.   
  
It’s all the Dan telltale signs that Phil knows so well, and game be damned, Phil touches at him in the way he knows gets him off best. Dan’s jaw goes slack as he lets out a silent scream, his back curves off the bed and he’s coming, shooting it across Phil’s chest, even hitting his chin with an impressive force.   
  
Phil uses the back of his hand to wipe it off his face as Dan’s coming down. His breath comes out in heavy heaves and Phil lets him catch his breath as he slowly pulls the condom off his softening dick and taking it to the bathroom to dispose of it.   
  
When he comes back, Dan’s curled up on the bed, still naked and a mess, and there’s a happy grin on his face.   
  
“That was nice,” Phil smiles as he walks up the bed on his knees.   
  
Dan smiles and stretches his arms out for him. Phil happily goes.   
  
“You’re good at that,” Dan tells him once they’re curled up together. The room smells like sweat and sex and they’re both icky and gross, but Phil is content right here with Dan curled up against his side.   
  
“I’ve been told,” Phil says in a low voice as he closes his eyes.   
  
Dan just hums again and Phil cracks open an eye to look at him.    
  
“I don’t usually fuck on the first date, just so you know,” he tells him and Phil barks a laugh, slapping him against his bare shoulder.   
  
“Oi!” Dan laughs. He looks utterly irresistible, Phil thinks.   
  
“We didn’t fuck on our first date,” Dan reminds him. “So there.”   
  
Phil hums a laugh. “I do recall a lot of dry humping and coming in pants though.”   
  
Dan’s eyes are glossy and tired looking and his dimple is deep when he laughs and says,   
  
“Doesn’t count.”   
  
Phil simply rolls over to face him, kissing him on the nose before closing his eyes. “Whatever you say, Danny.”   
  
For a moment Phil thinks he’s fallen asleep. It wouldn’t be unusual for them to drift off after such intense sex. Sometimes it was nice to just fall asleep together and wait for the morning to come.   
  
But there’s a small voice that has Phil opening his eyes again.   
  
“Phil?” he whispers.   
  
Phil looks at him. “Yeah?”   
  
Dan swallows, his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat before he says,   
  
“You’ll be here in the morning, won’t you?”   
  
Phil sighs, and he smiles before bringing a hand up to trace a finger over his temple, giving his face a tender stroke.   
  
He feels so close to Dan, more than just a physical sense.   
  
“Of course, baby.”   
  
Dan smiles. “And the day after that?”   
  
Phil hums. “And the day after that. And all the days after that.”   
  
Dan grins and moves over to bury his head in Phil’s chest where he mumbles a quiet, “Good,” and his hair tickles his bare skin, but Phil doesn’t care, he just holds him closer.

And it’s the best one night stand Phil’s stuck around for. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr !! @watergator


End file.
